Return
by 7th Heaven
Summary: Mary Camden injured her knee after being hit by a car and it is her first basketball game appearance since her injury. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 7th Heaven or the characters. They are property of Aaron Spelling, Brenda Hampton and the WB.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

(Mary's POV)

It was my first game back since I had hurt my knee when a car hit me. I had had surgery and the doctors were not sure if I was ever going to be able to play basketball again. Even though I had made it through a successful rehab, I was still not sure that my knee was healed enough for me to play, but I gave it a try.

I was sitting on the bench waiting for the whistle to blow to signal the start of the game. When it did, I could hear my parents and my brothers and sisters in the crowd cheering for me. My teammates were also cheering for me and telling me that I could do it. Hearing those words of encouragement made me less nervous.

The game had started and we had the ball. Nikki, my teammate, passed the ball to me to take a shot. Instead of taking the shot I hesitated and passed the ball not realizing who or what team I had passed it to. I was hoping that it was my team, but then I realized that it was not my team and that I had passed the ball to the opposing team. _Man, why did I do that?_ I thought to myself.

Realizing that we did not have the ball anymore, I got on defense. Moments later the girl that I was guarding had the ball in her hands ready to take a shot. As she did, I went up to block the shot and came down hard on my knee. As I started to fall, I heard my mom yell, "Mary!" As I hit the ground, I moaned and groaned and laid there. I held my knee in pain. As I laid on the ground I could hear my teammates and my parents and brothers and sisters saying, "Come on Mary, we need you," "You can do it, Mary." Hearing those words, I got up and tried to put weight on my knee. When I did this, an unbearable pain shot through my knee. I collapsed to the ground unable to move.

After I had laid there for a few moments, my teammates came over and asked me if I was okay. I did not respond, nor was I paying attention, my knee hurt too much to do so. A few moments later, the trainer rushed to my side. Immediately he started asking me questions like "What hurts?" and "How much?" I responded to the first question by saying really weakly, "my knee." When he asked me the second question, I responded by saying "a lot." Then the trainer asked me if I thought that I could get up and walk over to the bench. I said that I was not sure but that I would try.

Having said that, the trainer put his arm around me for me to use as a support and I tried to put weight on my knee. When I did, another pain shot through my knee. At that moment all I wanted to do was collapse to the ground so that is exactly what I did. The trainer then picked me up and carried me back to the bench. As the trainer carried me off the court the crowd applauded loudly.

Once I was on the bench, the trainer examined my knee and went to get me some ice to put on it. When he came back with the bag of ice he told me to place it on my knee and keep it there for a while. "Okay," I responded weakly, still crying from the excruciating pain I was in.

"Mary, are you okay?" "Mary, what's wrong?" were just a few of the questions that my teammates asked me as the trainer went on to watching the game. I was crying really hard which made it difficult for me to answer.

A little while longer, the trainer came over to check on me. "How are you doing?" he asked. "My knee still hurts a lot and I still can't move it," I responded. "Okay, let me examine your knee again and see what I can do," the trainer said. "Okay," I responded.

The trainer then took me into another room to examine my knee. When we got to the room he placed me on the examination table. I laid down and he started moving my knee in all different directions. With each movement made, I started to wince from the pain and tears began to fill my eyes. The only thought that went through my mind with each movement was _make this pain go away please._ After a few minutes, the trainer told me to stay there and to not move my knee while he went to talk to my parents. I did exactly what I was told.

"Mom, is Mary going to be okay?" asked Ruthie, Lucy and Simon. "I don't know, but I hope so," their mother responded. Just then, the trainer came over to speak to the Camdens. "Rev. and Mrs. Camden?" the trainer asked. "Yes," they both responded. "How's Mary?" " Well," the trainer began, "she is in a lot of pain and is complaining that her knee hurts a lot." "I have examined her knee and have come to the conclusion that she needs to go to the hospital." "Okay," both Rev. and Mrs. Camden answered with fear in their voices. "Would you like to go see her?" "Yes," they both said. "Matt, stay here with the rest of the kids while we go check on Mary alright?" "Alright, is she going to be okay?" Matt asked. "We don't know, just stay here," Mrs. Camden ordered. "Okay," Matt responded.

A little while later the trainer came back with my parents trailing behind him. When they saw me lying on the examination table, they immediately ran over to me to see how I was doing. "What's wrong?" my parents asked. "My knee hurts a lot and I can't move it at all," I responded. After a moment, I asked, "What's going on?" asking no one in particular. "You need to go to the hospital Mary," the trainer said. "Why, is my knee really that bad?" I asked. "Yes," the trainer said. "I am going to go call for an ambulance, I will be right back," said the trainer. "Stay here and don't move your knee." "Okay," I responded. As the trainer left the room, tears started welling up in my eyes and I started crying uncontrollably. My parents came over and embraced me as I cried in their arms. "It hurts, it hurts so much," I sobbed. "We know, we know," my parents said trying to comfort me.

A little while later the trainer came back and told us that he had called an ambulance and that it was on its way. "You need to stay here to wait for the ambulance, however, I need to go outside and wait for the ambulance to come so I can tell them where to find us," the trainer told us. "Okay," we all responded. As the trainer left the room, I looked up at both my parents and said, "I am scared." "We know honey, everything is going to be okay," they both said hugging me.

* * *

**Authors Note: **When reviewing, please NO SWARING OR FOUL LANGUAGE. Constructive criticism is welcome but please keep it clean. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The ambulance pulled up to the entrance and the paramedics started taking out all their equipment and the stretcher. Once inside, they started asking questions like "Where are they?" The trainer answered by saying, "in here." Just then, the paramedics rushed into the room. What's your name?" they asked me. "Mary Camden," I answered still crying from the pain. "Okay Mary," said one of the paramedics, "we are going to put you on a stretcher and then load you into the ambulance." "1,2,3," the paramedics said as they lifted me onto the stretcher. I winced in pain and started to cry as they moved me. "Are you okay?" asked one of the paramedics. "Yes," I replied weakly through the tears.

After they had lifted me onto the stretcher, one of the paramedics went to talk to my parents. "We need one of you to go in the ambulance with Mary and one of you to follow us to the hospital." "Which one of you wants to go in the ambulance and which one of you wants to follow?" asked the paramedic. "I will go in the ambulance," said Mrs. Camden, "and I'll follow," replied Rev. Camden. "Okay then, lets go," said the paramedic. "Wait," said Mrs. Camden. "I need to go tell the others that an ambulance is taking Mary to the hospital and that we need to go with her, I will be right back." Having said that she rushed out to go find the children.

When she got to the gym, she saw that the game had already ended. She spotted the children and ran up to get them. "Mom, what's going on, is Mary okay?" Matt asked worriedly. "We are taking your sister to the hospital," replied Mrs. Camden "What's wrong?" asked Matt with fear in his eyes. "She hurt her knee really badly and we need to go to the hospital right away." "An ambulance is taking her. I am going in the ambulance with her and your father is going to follow us in the car." "Go find him and go with him." Having said that, Mrs. Camden went back to the room where the paramedics were waiting for her. When my mom arrived they rolled me out to the ambulance and lifted the stretcher into the ambulance. My mom followed right behind me.

"Come on you three, we need to go find Dad," Matt said to Lucy, Simon and Ruthie. They each followed him out of the gym. They walked outside and found Rev. Camden waiting for them near the entrance to the gym. "Hurry guys!" Rev. Camden yelled once he saw the children. With that, the children got into the car and they drove to the Glen Oak Community Hospital.

Meanwhile, inside the ambulance, I was lying on the stretcher unable to move. Paramedics were all around me. All I could think was, _"Please make the pain stop."_ Just then, one of the paramedics came over to me and said to "hang in there" and that we were almost there. Moments later, we pulled up to the emergency room doors. They opened the doors to the ambulance and lifted the stretcher out of the ambulance while my mom followed.

As we entered the emergency room, there were people everywhere. Immediately doctors came over and surrounded the stretcher that I was lying on. They started talking to me. "What is your name?" the doctor asked. "Mary Camden," I answered. "Okay Mary, we are going to take you into a examination room and see what is wrong." They then wheeled me into a room. Once in the room, they transferred me to another bed. As they moved me I winced in pain. Once I was on the bed they asked me what was wrong. I said that my knee hurt really badly and that I was unable to move it. One of the doctors told me that he was going to get my chart and then see what they could do and to stay there until he got back. "Okay," I responded.

Moments later, the doctor came back with my chart in his hands. He observed it for a few moments. "So, Mary had surgery on her knee three months ago. Is that right?" asked the doctor. "That's right," my parents both said in unison. "And she complains that her knee is hurting her?" "Yes, she hurt it playing basketball," my parents said. "Okay Mary, we are now going to examine your knee and determine what needs to be done," the doctor said. "Okay," I responded.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room to the hospital my bothers and sisters were waiting in fear as the doctors examined me. "Is Mary going to be okay?" Lucy asked Matt. "I don't know but I hope so," said Matt. Lucy then started to cry and Matt took her in his arms and tried to comfort her. "It's going to be okay, Mary is going to be fine," Matt said trying to calm his sister.

After the doctor had examined my knee, he took my parents aside. "What's going on, what's wrong?" asked Mrs. Camden in a worried voice. "Mary tore ligaments in her knee and she also bruised her knee cap badly, we need to do surgery to repair the damage done to her knee." "Okay," replied both my parents. My parents then came back into the room. As they walked in, I saw fear in their eyes. "What's going on?" I asked. "We need to take you to surgery," said the doctor. With that, they wheeled me off to the operating room. The doctor told my parents to go wait in the waiting room and that they would come get them when I was out of surgery.

As Rev. and Mrs. Camden walked into the waiting room, their children greeted them. "How's Mary?" they all asked. "She is on her way up to surgery right now," responded Rev. Camden. "Is she going to be okay?" they all asked. "Yeah, she is going to be fine, she just had to have surgery done to repair the damage done to her knee," replied Rev. Camden. They each took a seat and waited anxiously for Mary to get out of surgery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two hours had passed since Mary went into surgery. Everyone was getting worried, especially Rev. and Mrs. Camden. "What do you think is taking them so long?" Mrs. Camden asked her husband. "I don't know" replied Rev. Camden. "I hope everything is okay," said Mrs. Camden. "Me too," replied Rev. Camden. Just then the doctor walked into the waiting room to speak to Rev. and Mrs. Camden. "How is she?" they asked the doctor. "She is out of surgery and is doing fine. The surgery took longer then we expected, once we got in and looked at the damage we realized that it was more extensive then we expected," the doctor told them. "Can we go see her now?" asked Rev. and Mrs. Camden. "Yes," the doctor, said, "I will take you to her."

When the doctor and Rev. Camden and Mrs. Camden reached the room that Mary was in, they walked over to see her. She was still drowsy from the anesthesia. "How are you feeling?" they asked me. "Fine, but my knee hurts," I replied. "Would you like me to give you something for the pain?" the doctor asked me. "Yes, please," I replied. "Let me go tell your bothers and sisters that you are awake and that you are doing fine," said Mrs. Camden. "Alright," I replied. Moments later my parents came in with my bothers and sisters. "How are you feeling?" they all asked. "Fine, but my knee hurts," I said.

Two days later, when it was time for me to go home, my dad came and got me. My leg was in a white cast so that I was not able to move my knee. The nurse lifted me off the bed and into the wheelchair. Just then my dad came in. "Ready to go, Mary?" he asked me. "Yes," I said. "Okay, Mary we need you back here in six weeks to get the cast off and then two weeks after that we'll start rehab," the doctor said. "Okay," I replied. "Oh, one more thing," the doctor said. "You need to stay in the wheelchair until the cast comes off, after that we will put a splint on your knee. You will still be in a wheelchair and three weeks after that you will need to wear a knee brace and use crutches because it will be awhile before you put weight on your knee again," the doctor told me. "Thank you," I replied. As the nurse wheeled me out of the room and to the car, the doctor pulled my dad aside. "What's wrong?" he asked the doctor. "Well, the doctor started, "Mary's recovery process may take longer then we had hoped." "Is she going to be able to play basketball again?" Rev. Camden asked. "I am sorry to tell you this but I am afraid not," the doctor told Rev. Camden. Rev. Camden stood there in shock not knowing what to say.

"Dad, what did you and Dr. Jacobs talk about when the nurse took me to the car?" I asked. Rev. Camden hesitated, not wanting to tell Mary the real truth. "The doctor said that your recovery process may be a little slower then we had hoped." "Am I going to be able to play basketball again?" I asked, afraid of what my dad's response might be. "No," Rev. Camden replied. My eyes began to fill up with tears as I heard my dad's response. I then started crying. My dad took me is his arms and tried to comfort me. "Are you ready to head in?" asked Rev. Camden a few minutes later, after I had stopped crying. "Yeah," I replied, wiping the tears away from my face.

My dad then got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side. As he lifted me out of the car and into the wheelchair, I winced in pain. "Are you okay?" my dad asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. He then wheeled me into the backyard. When we arrived, my whole family was there to welcome me home. It was a great feeling to finally be home.

* * *

**Like it? Do you think that I should continue or stop here? I was planning on not writing more but if you think I should continue with this story I will. Any suggestions ****on what to write about next? Please let me know. **

* * *

**Authors Note:** Just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews. I enjoy reading them and getting your feedback. It is very much appreciated. Please continue to read and review and I will continue to write. Thanks again.


End file.
